Blind
by CharmingWhitelighter
Summary: Chris hops back into Lorelai's life only to leave her hurt again. Luke goes to tell her it's okay and admits his feeling. Based on Song BLIND by Lifehouse


Luke stood in the diner window, his heart breaking and his face illuminated by the red from the traffic light, the only one town, the one that had been stuck on STOP for the past week. He watched Lorelai sit on the park bench across the street, silent tears rolling down her face. He had heard from Miss. Patty that Christopher had run into her life again, only to run back out a month later.

I was young but I wasn't naive  
I watched helpless as he turned around to leave  
And still I have the pain I have to carry  
A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried

Luke turned away, embarrased about watching her. Even though she couldn't see him, he felt like he was prying in her business. Part of him wanted to keep working, keep tending to the empty diner. But another part of him, the part he had succesfully hidden for thepast 10 years wanted to go over there, scoop her up in his arms and tell her it was alright.

After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when he let you go

After an inside debate between his alter ego's, Luke grabbed his jacket and an extra large coffee cup. He cuppped it in his hands and walked towards her. She heard his feet crunching on top of the freshly fallen snow, and she looked up. She raised her hand to wipe away the tears, but he just shook his head. She didn't have to do that. He didn't mind if she cried.

I would fall asleep  
Only in hopes of dreaming  
That everything would be like is was before  
But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting  
They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor

He looked at her. _Jesus Christ_ he thought. _What kind of idiot was Christopher not to realize what he had in front of him. _Luke stared at her, her beauty taking his breath away.

"Luke I…I don't what I did." She said quietly, more tears running down her cheeks. He sat down next to her and handed her the coffee. She smiled weakly, but it was a start.

"Lorelai, you didn't do anything." Luke said. "Chris is a jerk and an idoit for that matter. He had something great, he's always had something great, but he's just to blind to realize it." Luke didn't notice Lorelai staring at him.

After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when he let you go

"Lorelai. Jesus. You are an amazing person, and Chris doesn't realize that. If he doesn't realize that you are the most caring person ever, even if it takes a little while for you to get serious. If he can't see that you're funny and smart and beautiful and that you have so much to offer, then you don't need him. You need someone who can appreciate who you really. You need someone who'll love you back." Luke said, suddenly realizing that he hadn't breathed during his little rant.

"Like you?" Lorelai asked, still speaking in whispers.

"Like me." Luke repeated before he realized what he had said.

After all this time  
Would you ever wanna leave it  
Maybe you could not believe it  
That my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you will ever know  
A part of me died when he let you go  
And I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me dies when he let's you go

"Lorelai. I'm sorry." Luke said as he stood up. He began to pace in front of the bench.

"I don't know why I just said that. I mean, I meant it. I really did. But you just got your heart broken and here I am, telling you that I love you. Of all the days, the times, for me to actually have a big mouth, it has to now. Of course it does, because the stupid thing called fate, or karma, or whatever the hell it's called, comes around to kick you in the behind. And you don't need this. I just came out to cmfort you. I mean, your heart, it's in two pieces and…"

Lorelai cut him off.

"It's healed now." She said, grabbing his wrist, stopping him in mid pace.

"What?" He asked, not believing he heard her correctly.

"Luke. First off, ranting and pacing is what I do best. It just makes you look crazy." She said, a smile starting to form on her face. God he loved that smile.

"Like it doesn't make you look crazy?" He muttered. She just smiled.

"Second. Why didn't you say something sooner. Why wait until I'm sitting in front of your diner crying my eyes out. Couldn't you at least waited until I didn't have mascara running down my face?" Lorelai joked.

Luke grabbed her chin in his hand and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"I'd love you either way." He said seriously as he kissed her.

She kissed him back as the only traffic light in Stars Hollow changed from STOP to GO.


End file.
